A Mind is A Terrible Thing to Waste
A Mind is A Terrible Thing To Waste is the second fanmade case in Nihilego Fanatic's first season, Paxerton, as well as the second one in the Cosgrove Outskirts district. Case Background Previously on Criminal Case... Betty Wyatt was found stabbed through the heart and Shawna Knox is revealed as the killer. However, after the investigation... there might be more mysteries laying about. Present day, before you and Jones can head to the University of Paxerton, you are stopped by profiler, Dominic March, who introduces you to your other partner, Katrina Rink. Katrina is happy to finally meet you and is psyched to investigate with you. Jones is crestfallen as Chief Joust suggests that Katrina should accompany you to the University, to Katrina's happiness. However... upon arriving there, the dean, Merriam Webster, informs you of a murder that happened inside campus. She leads you to the library, where you find the dead body of English professor, Emily Wallace, bludgeoned to death. Merriam faints at the sight of the body. Calming the dean down, Merriam lets it slip that Emily might have malicious intent, which the dean quickly redacts. During the investigation, you also uncover strange scribbles, which was strangely made by psychology student, Tess Goodwin. Tess just explains that the scribbles aren't that important before abruptly leaving. One point during the investigation, you meet Penelope Rivera again. She tells you about Emily, who's secretly investigating the corrupt side of the University and directs you to the subway, which Emily goes to, to return home. You also uncover a secret affair between the victim and the secretary, Theodore Saurus after finding a photo. Theo furiously claims that Emily was only doing that to get information from him, to the professor's anger. The case continues to get trickier when we find out of Mr. Atlas’ hidden feelings for Emily and Merriam’s desire to fire Emily because of her so-called misbehavior, which included stalking other professors and alleged blackmailing. Thanks to Penelope’s help near the climax of the case, we are directed to where the killer ran off to after killing Emily, the subway. In the end, despite everyone’s strong motives, Theodore Saurus was arrested for the murder. Theo explains that the victim was getting too nosy for his taste and when Emily threatened to tell Merriam of the former’s planned experiment on students, that was the last straw. So Theo called Emily to the library using a threatening note. And once there, Theo bashes the English teacher with the pestle, killing her almost immediately. Katrina is disgusted of the secretary's plans, confused on why he would ever want to experiment on the University’s student. Theo just replies that the students have untapped potential and all he’s going to do was release those potential to the world. Katrina, disgusted by his actions, talks the professor down before he’s sent to court, where Judge Kennedy sentences the delusional man to life in prison without parole. Post-trial, Jones meets up with you, worried that Theodore’s plan might be used by other malicious beings and believes that it may be linked with the first murder. He then takes over the role as partner as you head back to the University to look for clues, without any bodies disrupting you. After the trial, Jones suggest a visit with Theo to find more about his plan. Theo just direct the player to his desk, stating that he just doesn't care anymore, now that he's in jail. You do find Theo's notes in a metal box but after profiler, Dominic analyzes the notes, it's revealed that Tess might be involved in Theo's plans. Tess admits her involvement but claims that it was because Theo was blackmailing her. To her dismay, she's put under arrest for her involvement, willing or not. You then ask psychology professor, Siegfried Freud if he was involved. However, the professor refused to answer any questions. The mayor also asks for help as Merriam strangely disappeared since they were supposed to have meeting one hour ago. You then find Merriam, looking for her wallet. Merriam is embarrassed since she forgot about the metting and thanks you for reminding her. On a lighter note, tech expert Palmer is also in a tizzy after losing Jodie's opera tickets. Thankfully, you do find the opera tickets but you also find a wallet, that belongs to the latest victim. Inside you find tickets for the dog show coming up, which brings up a lot of questions. As the day ends, Chief Joust commands you and Jones to keep the peace in the upcoming dog show, due to Mayor Merriweather's orders. Jones then warns you to stay alert for anything to happen at the dog show tomorrow. Stats Victim *'Emily Wallace' (Blungeoned to death) Weapon *'Pestle' Killer *'Theodore Saurus' Suspects Merriam Webster (University Dean) Suspect's profile: - *The suspect is claustrophobic. *The suspect uses hand sanitizer. Suspect's appearance: - Theodore Saurus (Secretary) Suspect's profile: - *The suspect drinks coffee. *The suspect is claustrophobic. *The suspect uses hand sanitizer. Suspect's appearance: - *The suspect wears glasses. Tess Goodwin (Psychology Student) Suspect's profile: - *The suspect drinks coffee. Suspect's appearance: - *The suspect wears glasses. Penelope Rivera (University Student) Suspect's profile: - *The suspect is claustrophobic. *The suspect uses hand sanitizer. *The suspect drinks coffee. Suspect's appearance: - *The suspect wears glasses Jonathan Atlas (Geography Professor) Suspect's profile: - *The suspect drinks coffee. *The suspect uses hand sanitizer. *The suspect is claustrophobic. Suspect's appearance: - Quasi Suspects Siegfried Freud (Psychology Professor) Suspect's profile: - Suspect's appearance: - Pamela Merriweather (Mayor) Suspect's profile: - Suspect's appearance: - Killer's Profile *The killer is claustrophobic. *The killer drinks coffee. *The killer uses hand sanitizer. *The killer's blood type is O+. *The killer wears glasses. Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Library (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Pieces; New Suspect: Merriam Webster) *Calm Merriam down (New Crime Scene: Faculty Room) *Investigate Faculty Room (Clues: Faded Notebook, Victim's Phone) *Examine Broken Pieces (Result: Plaque unraveled; New Suspect: Theodore Saurus) *Ask Theodore Saurus about the victim's award *Examine Faded Notebook (Result: Scribbles) *Analyze Scribbles (3:00:00; New Suspect: Tess Goodwin) *Ask Tess about her scribbles *Examine Victim's Phone (Result: Phone unlocked) *Analyze Phone (10:00:00; Killer's Profile: The killer is claustrophobic) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Killer's Profile: The killer drinks coffee) *Proceed to the next chapter (No stars) Chapter 2 *See what Penelope want (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene: Subway) *Investigate Bookshelves (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Locked Chest, Faded Book Cover) *Examine Locked Chest (Result: Chest) *Examine Chest (Result: Pestle uncovered) *Analyze Pestle (10:00:00; Killer's Profile: Killer uses hand sanitizer) *Examine Faded Book Cover (New Suspect: Jonathan Atlas) *Give the book back to Mr. Atlas (Profile: Jonathan and Theodore drinks coffee) *Investigate Subway (Clues: Torn Pieces, Locket) *Examine Torn Pieces (Result: Unknown Man) *Examine Unknown Man (Result: Theosaurus identified) *Ask Theo about his photo with the victim (Profile: Theodore is claustrophobic) *Examine Locket (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair (3:00:00) *Give the locket back to Tess (Prerequisite: Hair analyzed; Profile: Tess drinks coffee) *Next chapter (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Victim's Table (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Victim's Laptop, Envelope) *Examine Victim's Laptop (Result: Laptop) *Analyze Laptop (5:00:00) *Ask Mr. Atlas about his messages towards the victim (Prerequisite: Laptop analyzed) *Examine Envelope (Result: Letter of Expulsion unraveled) *Confront Merriam about the expulsion letter (Prerequisite: Envelope examined) *See what Penelope wants (All tasks done; New Crime Scene: Subway Seats) *Investigate Subway Seats (Clues: Locked CCTV Camera, Faded Note) *Examine Locked CCTV Camera (Result: CCTV Camera) *Analyze CCTV Camera (10:00:00; Killer's Profile: Killer wears glasses) *Examine Faded Note (Result: Message to the Victim) *Analyze Killer's Message (10:00:00; Killer's Profile: Killer's blood type is O+) *Take care of the killer (1 star) *Next Chapter (No stars) New Beginnings Don't Always Mean Well *Interrogate Theodore about his plans (Available from start) *Investigate Faculty Room (Prerequisite: Talk to Theo; Clues: Locked Box) *See what the Mayor wants (Available from start) *Investigate Library (Prerequisite: Talk to Pamela; Clues: Merriam's Wallet) *Examine Locked Box (Result: Theo's Notes) *Analyze Notes (12:00:00) *Ask Tess about her cooperation with Theo (Prerequisite: Tess' signature unraveled; Reward: 10,000 Coins) *Confront Siegfried about his study (Prerequisite: Talk to Tess) *Examine Merriam's Wallet (Result: Sticky Note) *Talk to Merriam (Memo unraveled; Reward: Burger) *See what Palmer wants (Available from start) *Investigate Subway Seats (Prerequisite: Talk to Palmer; Clues: Torn Ticket, Emily's Wallet) *Examine Torn Ticket *Give Ticket to Jodie (Prerequisite: Opera Ticket unraveled, Reward: Stylish Mask) *Examine Emily's Wallet (Result: Dog Show Tickets) *Proceed to next case (1 star) Trivia Navigation Category:Cosgrove Outskirts